Clarie Cartier
by pumpedupkicks1499
Summary: Clarie is an adventurous young girl from France. Stuck in England she is caught by the king and sentenced to be hanged, when the kirkland brothers (Scotland, England, Wales, South Ireland, and North Ireland) get into a fight with the bad touch trio (France, Spain, and Prussia) she finds a way to get free. Only to find herself winding up in Spain.
1. Chapter 1

Claire Cartier – French Pirate

"You! You are a disgrace to England!" The king screeched, his triple chin jiggling. Hard to take him seriously with that.

"Good thing I'm not from England!" The girl replied with a coy smile," I'm French, you stupid bloke."

Face red with rage, a vein popping on his wrinkled forehead, the king bellowed," Hang her, hang her!"

The palace guards that currently held Clarie's hands behind he back in an iron grip responded with a silent nod. "Ah, I don't want to be hanged." She said simply.

The king looked dumbfounded, an expression Clarie found hysterical, and blinked a few times before slamming his meaty hand down on the arm rest of his throne," To bloody bad, you filthy pirate!"

"Filthy, I'll have you know I bath twice a week! Far more than you, I bet." She snorted.

To Clarie's left, the guards shoulders shook slightly, success, her remark had made someone other than her laugh. The king gritted his yellowed teeth to the point that Calrie was sure they were going to break, success as well, she was pissing off the king of England. "Tell me, pirate, what is your name?" He asked suppressing his rage.

"My name? I am Captain Cartier! The most amazing pirate ever!"

"Captain, how old are you?" The king asked skeptically.

"I'm 15."

"15? You should be off and married by now. Hell, you should have children by now."

"No way in hell did I want to marry a man I hardly know and have kids with him. It's a revolting idea all together." Claire grimaced.

"And being a pirate is much better?" The king raised a greasy eyebrow.

"In many ways, yes."

"Another issue I shall address is that, I've never heard of you before…..Captain Cartier, I've heard of Captain Bonnefoy, but that's it. Unless the king of France is hiding something from me, he would have told me about you."

"Yes, that's true, but you see, I'm new. I used to work for Bonnefoy, but I left that perverted freak. " Clarie sighed.

With those last words, she was sentenced to be hanged. This was going to be one difficult situation to get out of. Maybe she was really going to die, Claire has had many close calls, but perhaps this was the end of her line. Looking out the window she witnessed something that saved her from her dark thoughts. Two ships fast approaching the harbor. One was for certain, Captain Bonnefoy's, but the other was Captain Kirkland's. Things were going to get chaotic, no doubt the five Kirkland brothers could stir up enough trouble for her to escape, and if Bonnefoy brought his friends from Spain and Prussia, all the better.


	2. Some Interesting New Characters

Claire Cartier – French Pirate

"Hmmm!" She hummed gleefully.

"Oddly cheerful for someone who's off to get hand aren't we." The guard asked skeptically.

"Don't you feel guilty?" Clarie asked with her best puppy dog face.

"Uh...what?" He stammered.

"Here I am, a perfectly beautiful young girl, healthy and smart, off to get hanged. Guess you feel pretty guilty!"

"What...well...y-yes...I suppose so...but kings orders."

"Don't you ever get tired of listening to that dough ball tell you what to do?" She mentally smirked.

"Well, yes, but what can I do about it?" He asked.

Ah yes, the beautiful gift Clarie has for magically get along with everyone she meets, except for that damn king of England. But he'll come around. "Well, I for one, disobey him."

"I can see that." The guard grumbled.

"Also!" she added," I'm smarter then him!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" HE stepped back in surprise.

"nothing I just wanted to say it out loud. Feels good. Anyways, guess I should tell you." She sighed.

"Tell me what? Your dying wish?"

"Haha, that's funny, people only make dying wishes before they die, and I am NOT dying, not today!"

The guard looked both concerned and shocked.

"But that's besides the point, the pint is you are currently being attacked by eight pirates! What are you ever to do?" She pouted.

"Lies!" He snapped," your a filthy pirate, your lying to me!"

"Am I?" She asked, pointing her nose upward, were shouts could be heard from outside.

Something along the lines of "_ah! Antonio C-gah!" _or "_The kirkland brothers! Run!"_

The guards face visibly paled. He scrambled down the hall in the direction he and Clarie had come, desperate to help his friends.

"Don't you die on me!" Clarie called to him," I rather enjoyed talking to you! Au revoir!" With that said she skillfully popped the dagger out of her boot and slit the ropes confining her. "Better, non. Maintenant, je dois partir furtivement sur l'un de ces bateaux pirates."

As Clarie dashed into an alley way, strapping her newly attained sword that she 'borrowed' off the castle walls, she huffed, blowing a strand of blonde hair out of her face. 'Maybe, since I am wanted in both France and England, i could run away to New France...what was it they called it...Canada or something? Taking a sharp turn around the corner she bumped into someone much larger than her.

"Verdemmant!" She heard someone yell.

(A/N sorry i haven;t uploaded in a while, keep forgetting. Got a lot of stuff going on, sorry.)

-_Jolly good!- _Clarie thought bitterly as she rubbed her bum, where she had ever so elegantly fallen on. Gazing up with hurt blue eyes she froze, what? This man was the strangest she's seen (and that was saying something), she had to admit he was likely the hottest as well.

"Dammnit Fraulien, vhat zhe hell vas zhat!?" The man whined. Was that a...yellow...bird...on his...head...?

"Uh...um...wait...que?" Was her intelligent reply.

"Kesesesesese, stunned by my amazing looks!? Never seen an albino have you!?" He struck a pose, his ruby red eyes full of arrogance, silver hair shinning in the noon day sun.

Evaluating the situation in her head she blinked her azure eyes once more, she had limited options. A: Stay here and get arrested...again, thrown in jail with terrible English food only to be hanged afterwards. B: Follow this incredibly good looking...albino, was it? And hope he doesn't defile her or kill her, and make a get away, she guessed he'd be going back to his home country, and based on his accent she guessed Germany.

She decided to follow the super hot albino who had a strange laugh and a yellow bird. But first she had to make sure her was trust worthy...how? The distant yelling of guards came from around the corner. Ahha, that's how!

"Aidez-moi, s'il vous plait! Ils veulent me tuer!(Help me, please! They want to kill me!)" Clarie frantically cried.

"Vhat!?" The German man stepped back, "vhat are you saying! I don't zpeak French! I'm Prussian!" He cried as well.

After another shout came from the guards, something about finding the female pirate and hanging her, Clarie wrapped her hands around her neck pretending to choke before saying," Moi! Moi! Je suis la femme pirate! Ils vont me tuer! (Me! Me! I'm the female pirate! They're going to kill me!)"

"It's you? Your the female pirate?" He asked, what a day! He bumps into a French, not to forget very attractive, girl whose also a pirate! Score! "Uh...quickly! Come vith me!"

Taking her small pale hand in his larger paler hand he dashed off with nearly super human speed. Struggling to keep up with the German Clarie managed to gasp out "Je vous remercie! Je ne veux pas mourir!(Thank you! I don't want to die!)" between labored breaths.

"Yeah yeah, I don't zpeak French zo zhut your mouth frau!" He panted.

"Clarie." She added.

"Gilbert!" He responded. "Gilbird." He then stated pointing to his head at the bird.

How was that bird sleeping peacefully on his head in this situation!?

"There!" a gruff voice called.

In a flash of action Gilbert pushed Clarie to the side, landing on top of her. As awkward as a position it is to end up like that with some man you just met, Clarie didn't mind, it seemed better than being impaled by the spear that had been hurled where they previously stood.

"Ye German bastard!"The guard growled.

"German!" The albino known as Gilbert hollered getting off of Clarie to face the British solider. " .Prussian!" He roared before attacking.

Clarie watched in awe at the skill Gilbert demonstrated, the solider keeled over dead in seconds, Gilbert sheathing the still bloody sword. He smirked and leaned in close to Clarie's face, his nose touching hers. "Like what you see?' His arms wrapped around her waist.

Coughing in his face she stood up, pointing her sword at his nose. "J'ai demande votre aide. Ne pas prendre ma virginite. Allemand! (I asked for your help. Not to take my virginity, German!" Sheathing her sword and walking away from a shocked Prussian she huffed out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Blushing like mad from having him close to her like that.

Today had been interesting, now her and Gilbert were sneaking like ninjas to the boat which Gilbert promised would be safe for her. Not likely if his two friends he had mentioned earlier were as flirtatious as him, or worse. Of course nothings ever easy, turning the last corner a guard, seeming to have appeared out of thin air, grabbed hold of Clarie by the waist. Kicking and screaming profanities in French she squirmed with all her might, sadly she was extremely weak for her age.

"Oi, ye bastards should pick on someone yer own size, eh?" a thick Scottish accent rang.

The guard, holding a knife to Clarie's neck turned to face the source of the voice. A man with vibrant green eyes and striking red hair smirked, smoking away a cigarette. "One step close from either of you, and I slit the Frenchie's throat!" He threatened pushing the blade deeper into her skin.

Gilbert stared in shock at the red haired man," Allistor Kirkland, huh?" He grumbled.

"Aye, tha' be me! Me lil' brothers too!" His smile widened as two similar boys with auburn hair smirked from either side of him.

"Top o' the mornin' to ye...though I guess it be noon." The one with green eyes much like his older brother waved, smiling. Freckles splashed his pale skin.

"We be Seamus," The brown eyed one gestured over to his, what Clarie assumed, twin brother," and Sean!" He pointed to himself. Irish, nice.

"I don't care who ye damned Scotsmen or Irishmen be! This girl is to be hanged."

"How does a girl as young as ye go round pissing off the king o' England that badly?" Seamus asked curiously.

"It's a talent..." Clarie grumbled.

"You zpeak English!" Gilbert shouted.

"Quite well, I might add." A new voice came in.

"A-Arthur Kirkland! The P-prince o-of England!?" The guard stammered.


End file.
